


Aullido

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Los soulmates aparecen en los lugares menos esperados. A veces en los menos correctos.





	Aullido

**Author's Note:**

> La canción en la que me base es 'Howl' de Florence and the Machine

Tu lo ves ahí, sonriendo, coqueteando con ese chico lindo de ojos cafés. Los celos te queman y lo único que quieres es detenerlo, pero no tienes derecho. Él solo te ve como su hermano y él, el chico de los ojos cafés, es su eterno amor. Ellos empezaron a salir al poco rato de que notaste como tus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes. Ese chico de ojos cafés te lo arrebato.

Pero realmente no puedes hacer nada, es tu hermano y no deberías de tener esos sentimientos, están mal y son incorrectos. Los odias pero te has acostumbrado a ellos y planeas vivir así. Por eso, comenzaste a salir con ese lindo chico rubio, de ojos azules y capitán del equipo de Football. Se parece a él en muchos sentidos, tal vez no en esa brusquedad que identifica a Thor, pero en lo demás son tan parecidos.

Solo por eso decidiste salir con él y le permitiste que se enamorara de ti, esperando que en algún momento tú te enamoraras de él. Y lo quieres, si, es casi perfecto y el novio ideal pero aún tu corazón se siente traicionado porque Thor está saliendo con ese chico y tú quisieras estar en su lugar.

Tony siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo, y tampoco es que vayas a traicionarlo. Él te presento a Steve y ahora tienes una bonita relación con él. Eso es lo único que importa, lo único que debe preocuparte. Steve te preguntó si querías ir, con él, al baile de graduación y aceptaste porque quieres a Steve y lo quieres hacer feliz.

La fiesta fue hermosa, la convivencia era agradable y Thor lucía espectacular. Combinaba tan bien con Tony que realmente los envidiabas. Aunque no te has quedado atrás, Steve luce como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Realmente podrías quitarle ese traje y él seguiría viendose como un príncipe.

Como broma acordada por todos, Steve y Tony fueron elegidos como los reyes del baile. Eso te inquietó y te molestó, tú debías ser elegido, pero estaba bien. Por esta noche lo pasarías. Eso le quitaría, a Tony, tiempo con Thor y podrías hablarle. Pero no le hablaras porque él es feliz con sus amigos y tú eres feliz estando solo. Solo miras el show, como son coronados y ahora tendrán su primer baile juntos.

Para tu sorpresa, lo notaste. Ellos lo notaron. Jamás se habían acercado tanto el uno al otro y las discusiones no los hicieron darse cuenta de nada. Steve y Tony estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La forma en que brillaban, en que sus pasos coordinaban, sus miradas brillantes y ese temblor en sus labios. Los soulmate tiene una forma curiosa de aparecer.

En ese momento, te preguntaste si Thor estaría celoso y se acercaría furioso por Tony. Para tu sorpresa, ni siquiera los estaba mirando sino que te estaba mirando a ti. Con ojos llenos de furia, de deseo, de una urgencia que merecía ser atendida. Tu cuerpo entero se encendió, era como si un calor penetrara tus entrañas.

Miraste a otro lado en busca de recuperar el aliento, cuando volviste a verlo, huía con Tony. No era porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque Tony no quería hacerlo. Había encontrado a su mate y no quería aceptarlo, no del chico que más odiaba y con quién peor se llevaba. Miraste a Steve, por curiosidad más que nada. La escena ni siquiera te sorprendió.

Como un príncipe, se quedó mirando como la princesa escapaba con alguien más. Desilusionado y perfecto quería alcanzar a Tony pero su amistad con Thor no podía romperla por algo como eso. Los soulmate traen tantos problemas. Te acercaste para darle ánimos sin decirle lo que notaste, que sabías que Tony era su pareja predestinada. Solo seguiste el juego.

Y también lo llamaste cobarde pero eso solo en tu mente.

Esa noche tuviste sexo con Steve, en la parte trasera de ese auto viejo. Te diste el pequeño lujo de pensar en Thor mientras Steve te poseía. Seguramente él estaría pensando en Tony mientras hacía lo suyo. Si ambos podían ser un reemplazo, si ambos podían vivir así, no les importaría. Eran compatibles al momento de sexo y para ti, en ese momento, era lo único que importaba.

Tony se casó con Thor tras el primer año de universidad. No recuerdas haber llorado tanto. Te sentías tan miserable que pusiste millones de pretextos para no asistir a la boda. Odiabas por completo verlo feliz, con alguien más; odiabas el hecho de que Thor no aceptará tus sentimientos y te odiabas por tener esos sentimientos por él. Steve tampoco fue, dijo que prefería quedarse contigo pero lo que realmente hizo fue emborracharse. Jamás lo habías visto tan mal y pedirte sexo mientras estaba borracho fue lo que delató su corazón roto.

Ambos lloraron esa noche, odiándose por ser tan cobardes y no aceptar lo que era más que obvio, lo que sentían. Eran unos miserables por amar a quien jamás les ha pertenecido. Sentías más compasión por Steve, lo entendías completamente. Él sabía quién era su soulmate y sufría porque jamás estaría con él. Tú… tú simplemente tenías sentimientos horribles hacia tu hermano.

El problema llegó un tiempo después, los primeros síntomas lo hicieron demasiado obvio y solo se lo contaste a Steve. Él estaba feliz y se hizo responsable. Se casaron, fue una boda pequeña pero agradable. Ni Thor o Tony aparecieron, solo un regalo para el bebé. Estaba bien, tampoco es que quisieras verlos.

Los meses pasaron y todo salió perfecto. Tenías una familia, esa familia que nunca sentiste tener, al fin la tenías y todo era felicidad. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Fue en el cumpleaños 4 del pequeño, Steve explotó por alguna razón que no entendiste y tú no estabas dispuesto a soportarlo.

Poco después, te enteraste que se había visto con Tony. Al parecer, Tony se había separado de Thor porque no habían podido tener hijos. Algo sabías de eso pero jamás se lo dijiste a Steve, por eso se enfadó y salió furioso. Al parecer seguía pensando en Tony.

Se disculpó esa noche, y a ti no te importo. Hace mucho tiempo que has dejado de sentir compasión por Steve. Todo tu amor se había ido, ahora solo pertenecía al hijo que surgió de ese intento fallido de romance. Las cosas empeoraron cuando el pequeño enfermó gravemente. No sabías que hacer pero tampoco había esperanza. Cuando tus padres no son soulmate, es poca la probabilidad de que vivas, en especial  si tienes una enfermedad tan grave como esa.

Murió antes de su quinto cumpleaños. Lo poco de felicidad que te quedaba, se fue con él. A los días, encontraste a Steve en la cama con Tony. Se habían estado viendo desde hace año y medio. Ese día lo estaba consolando. Ya no te quedaban sentimientos ni de ira ni de nada. Simplemente, lo dejaste pasar pero esperabas jamás volver a verlos.

Fuiste a casa. Los brazos de tu madre te reconfortarían. Y así lo hicieron. Esa misma tarde, también, te enteraste de algo. Tú y Thor no eran hermanos. Por lo menos no de sangre. La amiga de Frigga, tu madre, murió, dejándote solo en el mundo. No tenías familia ni nadie que pudiera ver por ti. Decidieron criarte como su hijo y que crecieras junto a Thor, como hermanos.

Los problemas surgieron cuando Frigga supo que eran mates. No sabía que hacer y Odin tampoco. Siendo de familia adinerada, y en un pueblo tan pequeño de esa hermosa Noruega, no querían que los marcarán como impuros. Otras veces, habían escuchado de casos de soulmates en familias que el mundo despreciaba.

Por eso, los mandaron a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Tal vez allá podrían ser un poco libres pero, con la idea de que son hermanos, jamás se arriesgaron a nada. Bueno, tú lo hiciste pero Thor te rechazó. Había escuchado esas historias donde los soulmates, entre familiares, habían terminado quemándolos o asesinándolos.

Thor no quería eso para ti y te negó, te negó tanto como era posible. Tony tenía rasgos que le recordaban a ti y por eso accedió a salir con él. Tony era atractivo y presuntuoso pero no eras tú. Más que nada, quiso amarlo pero no pudo. El deseo insano, en su mente, por ti, era mayor.

Pero siguió con Tony porque temía verte morir. Si tan solo supiera que esas historias fueron del pasado y ahora no había tanto problema. Realmente era torpe pero te emocionaste al saber que pensaba en ti. Siguió con la farsa, en especial cuando salías con Steve. Si ibas a olvidarlo, él también te olvidaría.

Esa noche, cuando Steve y Tony se dieron cuenta de que eran mates, algo en él surgió. Una bestia escondida en su cuerpo. El verte de traje, tan apuesto bajo las luces de la fiesta. Deseaba devorarte ahí mismo, escucharte gemir y que gritaras su nombre hasta que te doliera la garganta y no pudieras hablar en la mañana. Todo eso lo hizo con Tony, siempre imaginando que eras tú.

La relación de ellos no fue diferente a la tuya. También por compasión, y por frustración. Tenían buen sexo, no lo negaría, pero no eran felices. Solo estaban juntos y ya. Thor lo dejó por el pretexto más burdo, el de tener hijos. Tal vez porque quería hacerte sufrir, ver que él también podría formar una familia sin ti. Al no lograrlo, dejó libre a Tony, quién inmediatamente fue a buscar a Steve y dormir con él en un motel de paso.

Toda la historia era tan surreal pero verdadera. Solo mostraste tu mejor sonrisa y decidiste ir a la habitación, casi huyendo. Pero Thor, está vez, no te dejaría ir tan fácil. No, ahora que conocias sus sentimientos, y que eras libre, que al final eran libres para amarse, él no te dejaría ir así sin más.

Te cazo por los pasillos, en la oscuridad y bajo el manto de la luna.

El juego te excitó y quisiste alargarlo, pero él ya estaba harto de esperar. Te tomó por sorpresa de la cintura, te cargó con tanta facilidad y lo abrazaste del cuello. Sus cuerpos tan cerca, querías sacar esa bestia incontrolable que has guardado tanto tiempo. Se acercó a tu oído, tú solo temblaste.

—Loki…— te susurró. Tú gemiste por el deseo guardado.

Te llevo a su habitación y te arrojó a la cama. No fue considerado, no fue tierno y nada delicado. Te trató de forma salvaje y tú estabas complacido. Siempre amaste su tosquedad, su salvajismo y la rudeza de sus acciones. Estabas ansioso de probarlo.

 _Si tan solo pudiera ver la bestia que ha hecho de ti, la contuviste pero ahora él la ha dejado libre._ Sujetó tus caderas mientras penetraba tu cuerpo, sus dedos jugueteando con tus pezones. Decidiste tomarlo del cuello, enredar tus dedos en su cabello largo mientras muerde tu clavícula. Los gemidos silenciados son un afrodisíaco. _Desesperados, gritando en la oscuridad, aullando cuando están separados…_

Te volteó para que lo montarás. Hizo un comentario vulgar. Quería que lo cabalgaras como esos caballos, en el verano de sus jóvenes años. Lo hiciste y jamás habías sentido tanto placer. Sentir como Thor se engrosaban dentro de ti, como hacías esfuerzo para estrujarlo en tu interior y como su brusca mano te nalgueaba. Estabas en el paraíso y tu poco aliento lo dejaba en claro.

 _Arrastras tus dientes sobre su pecho para probar su corazón palpitante._ Sonríes, ese corazón agitado palpita por ti. Sigues moviendo tus caderas mientras Thor te dice cosas vulgares y los lugares donde te hará suyo. Tú solo quiero oírlo gemir tu nombre y, después de unos minutos, lo logras. _Loki_ resuena, por lo alto, atravesando su garganta y tú te sientes orgulloso de tenerlo a tu merced.

Pero decide voltear las cosas, una vez más. Te recuesta en la cama, levanta tus caderas y te penetra queriendo romperte. _Tus dedos arañan su piel intentando abrirse camino._ El placer recorre tu cuerpo como jamás lo habías sentido. Thor te besa con esos toscos labios y sientes que el Valhalla está a unos pasos.

Su orgasmo es casi un aullido en tu oído. Un aullido que reclama a su mate. Tú le sonríes, de forma traviesa, aceptando su reclamo. Eres la luna que rompe la noche, por la que él siempre ha de aullar.

—Loki…—te susurra mientras sus labios se vuelven a unir.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Este fic de lo dedico a only_soreto (Wattpad) porque me obligó a hacer. No, es parte de un mini reto que tuvimos. Ella escribe de Hetalia así que vayan a darse una vuelta a su perfil que tiene historias muy bonitas 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si hubo algo de ooc. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y me cuestan bastante sus personalidades.


End file.
